HEROES OF THE PAST
by Shiakan
Summary: Durant la Guerre des Clones, la Strike Company, composée d'hommes ayant tout perdu sur le champ de bataille, se retrouve sous les ordres d'une Jedi un peu particulière. Rayleigh Kahlen n'est pas comme les autres Jetiise et ils apprendront à découvrir une existence différente de celle qu'ils ont toujours connue, à ses côtés. OC/OC.
1. CH 1 : Strike Company

**AUTEUR : **Shiakan.

**GENRES : **Action, Aventure, Romance, Drama… Un peu de tout quoi.

**PAIRING : **OC/OC, principalement.

**CREDITS : **L'univers de Star Wars appartient à George Lucas (enfin, plus tellement maintenant, mais qu'importe), je ne fais que m'en servir pour raconter ma propre histoire. Les gars de la Strike Company et Rayleigh Kahlen m'appartiennent, en revanche. :)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Héhé, me revoilà, avec une nouvelle histoire qui va très certainement me prendre beaucoup de temps. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça vaut mieux hein, je ferai de mon mieux pour ajouter de nouveaux chapitres aussi souvent que possible, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire sur ces personnages.

Je tiens également à vous dire que cela ne veut ABSOLUMENT pas dire que je laisse Comatose de côté. Bien au contraire ! Même si j'ai écris pas mal de chapitres de cette fanfiction, je continue d'avancer Comatose qui aura des mises à jour régulières.

Sinon, pour la petite histoire… Je suis fan de Star Wars depuis que j'ai… cinq ou six ans, je dirais. Avec la sortie du trailer du prochain film, j'ai ressenti le besoin urgent de me replonger complètement dans l'univers et je suis donc passée par le visionnage de toutes les saisons de Clone Wars. Me voici donc, la tête remplie d'idées et d'envies pour ces clones qui méritent que l'on parle d'eux.

**CHAPITRE I : Strike Company.**

— **ϾҨϿ**** —**

Rayleigh ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa son regard sur les lourdes portes en métal qui se trouvaient devant elle. Apaisée, elle se leva agilement et s'empara de sa tunique blanche de Jedi qu'elle enfila avant de passer sa ceinture de cuir autour de sa taille. Elle la resserra suffisamment et saisit sa longue robe brune, avant de passer ses bras dedans. Enfin, elle attacha son sabrelaser à sa ceinture et s'immobilisa en apercevant l'autre qui se trouvait sur son lit. La jeune femme le saisit presque religieusement, un pincement au cœur. L'objet avait appartenu à son Maître, un homme bon qui avait perdu la vie quelques semaines plus tôt, des mains du Comte Dooku. Elle repoussa la vague de colère qui s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'elle et décida d'attacher le sabre à sa ceinture.

Elle quitta sa petite chambre du Temple et se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil où elle avait rendez-vous. Elle ne parvenait pas à réprimer l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait et décida de faire avec. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient décider de son sort et ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle gérait très bien. Elle croisa plusieurs Maîtres et Novices sur le chemin mais ne leur prêta pas grande attention. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant les portes de la salle du Conseil, elle s'immobilisa et inspira longuement avant de faire un pas de plus. Les portes coulissèrent et elle pénétra dans la pièce, sous les regards sévères des Maîtres qui s'y trouvaient. Ils n'étaient pas tous présents, après tout la Guerre des Clones faisait rage et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient en mission.

Rayleigh s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps et attendit. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'un d'entre eux, n'étant pas certaine de contenir toutes les émotions qu'elle éprouvait. **« Troublée je te sens, jeune Kahlen, »** fit la voix de Maître Yoda et la jeune femme décida enfin de lever les yeux vers lui. **« La mort de ton Maître, tu pleures encore, »** poursuivit-il en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Elle serra les dents et hocha la tête, lentement. **« Oui, Maître, »** répondit-elle simplement et un murmure parcourut la salle. **« Nous n'étions pas d'accord pour que tu deviennes la Padawan de Maître Equhart, »** annonça alors Maître Windu et Rayleigh se retint de répliquer qu'elle était déjà au courant de cela. Elle se rappelait encore très bien du jour où son Maître l'avait menée devant le Conseil en annonçant qu'il voulait en faire son apprentie. Ils avaient répondu qu'elle était déjà trop âgée, que c'était dangereux. Qu'ils avaient déjà accordé un écart au Code à Obi-Wan Kenobi pour le jeune Skywalker et qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas. Mais il avait insisté, terriblement. Affirmant qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre et qu'il était hors de question qu'il la ramène sur sa planète natale pour n'être qu'une orpheline alors qu'elle pouvait être bien d'autres choses. Puis il avait parlé de ses talents de guérisseuse, de leur utilité pour l'Ordre. Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient le résonner et ne souhaitant pas expulser un si bon élément de l'Ordre Jedi, le Conseil avait finalement accepté, à contrecœur.

**« Tu n'as pas suivi l'entraînement des Novices et tu es arrivée ici perdue et pleine de colère, nous pensions que te former serait une grave erreur, »** poursuivit Maître Windu et elle vit les autres acquiescer. **« Et pourtant, tu sembles avoir trouvé une certaine paix, aux côtés de Maître Equhart, »** dit-il finalement et Rayleigh consentit à le regarder droit dans les yeux. **« Je ne sens plus la même colère en toi, jeune Kahlen. Ton deuil doit encore être fait, mais tu as fait tes preuves. » **La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de… la complimenter ? Cela ressemblait très certainement à un compliment, dans la bouche de Windu et pour être honnête, elle n'en revenait pas. **« Merci, Maître, »** balbutia-t-elle un peu bêtement.

**« La guerre fait rage, jeune Kahlen, »** intervint alors Ki Adi Mundi, son menton serré entre son pouce et son index replié. **« Tu mérites de porter le titre de Chevalier Jedi et par conséquent, nous plaçons un groupe de clones sous tes ordres, »** poursuivit-il et Rayleigh dut faire un effort impressionnant pour ne pas avoir l'air plus stupide encore en ouvrant la bouche en plus d'écarquiller les yeux. **« Je… Qu'elle est notre mission ? » **décida-t-elle de demander, plutôt que de s'attarder sur des détails inutiles.

Maître Windu pianota sur la console qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir de son siège et un hologramme représentant une planète verdoyante apparut devant Rayleigh. **« Comme tu le sais, Dantooine est notre plus grande réserve de plantes médicinales. Nous avons reçu une transmission plutôt inquiétante provenant de cette planète il y a quelques jours. Il semblerait que les Séparatistes aient décidé de s'emparer de Dantooine pour couper la République de toutes ses réserves. Je te laisse imaginer le désastre que cela causerait, »** dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien et la jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Plus de médicaments, plus d'antidouleurs et de produits désinfectants, ce serait un désastre. Autant pour l'armée de la République que pour ses citoyens innocents. Les habitants de Dantooine étaient un peuple primitif, qui n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre contre les armées Séparatistes. **« Ton groupe et toi irez en reconnaissance dans un premier lieu. Nous devons savoir si les Séparatistes s'y trouvent vraiment et le cas échéant, combien ils sont. »** La jeune femme hocha la tête, un air déterminé plaqué sur son visage. « Bien, Maître, » dit-elle d'une voix assurée et elle fut surprise de voir les traits de Windu s'adoucirent considérablement.

**« Un speeder t'attend devant le Temple, il te conduira jusqu'aux baraquements Clones où tu trouveras ta compagnie. Votre départ est fixé dans deux heures, »** acheva-t-il et une fois de plus, Rayleigh hocha la tête. **« Que la Force soit avec toi, Rayleigh Kahlen, »** dit alors Maître Yoda et elle esquissa un mince sourire. **« Que la Force soit avec vous, Maîtres, »** répondit-elle avant de les saluer respectueusement. Elle sortit de la salle du conseil, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblantes. Elle avait perdu son Maître ainsi qu'un nombre importants de soldats quelques semaines plus tôt et voilà qu'on plaçait toute une compagnie sous ses ordres ? La gorge de la jeune femme se noua. Elle n'avait pas discuté les ordres, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête pour cela. Todd, Greed, Blytes et tous les autres. Elle avait appris à les connaître, à les respecter. Et à présent, ils étaient morts dans une guerre qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Elle n'avait pas pu les sauver, tout comme elle n'avait pas été en mesure de sauver son Maître. Comment pourrait-elle diriger ces nouveaux hommes ?

_Je t'ai mieux entraînée que cela, ma fille_, résonna la voix de son Maître dans son esprit. Rayleigh secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Oui, il méritait mieux qu'une pleurnicheuse pour honorer sa mémoire. Alors elle se mit en marche, décidée, jusqu'aux portes du Temple. Un speeder l'attendait bien là, avec un clone à son bord. **« Commandant Kahlen ? »** demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Elle sauta agilement à ses côtés et hocha la tête. Ils n'échangèrent pas plus de mots durant le trajet et lorsque les baraquements des Clones se dessinèrent à l'horizon, la jeune femme sentit la gêne dans sa poitrine se faire plus présente encore. L'engin s'arrêta enfin et le soldat descendit avant de l'attendre patiemment, sans rien dire. Ils s'avancèrent dans les baraquements gris et froids, jusqu'à ce que son escorte s'arrête devant une large porte. **« La Strike Company attend vos ordres, Commandant, »** dit-il avant de s'éloigner pour retourner à son devoir.

Rayleigh inspira profondément et s'avança, activant l'ouverture des portes d'un geste de la main. Elles coulissèrent silencieusement et un bruit assourdissant agressa ses oreilles. La jeune femme plissa les yeux et trouva plusieurs Clones rassemblés au milieu de la pièce en train de pousser des cris d'encouragement, tandis que quatre d'entre eux se cognaient allégrement dessus. Elle perçut tout un tas d'insultes qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre en fréquentant les Clones et afficha un air ennuyé, tandis qu'un des soldats enfonçait son poing dans la mâchoire d'un de ses frères. Elle se rapprocha et sans un bruit, leva les mains en se concentrant. Alors une onde de choc sembla percuter les quatre hommes occupés à se battre, les envoyant sur leur postérieur. Tous les cris cessèrent et la vingtaine de Clones se tourna vers elle, un air stupide plaqué sur leur visage semblable. **« S'il s'agit d'une cérémonie de bienvenue, je ne suis pas certaine de saisir toute sa subtilité, »** dit-elle froidement tandis qu'ils continuaient de la fixer d'un air bête. L'un d'eux sembla alors noter sa tenue et les deux sabrelasers attachés à sa ceinture. Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin et elle perçut très clairement le « Merde » qui lui échappa. **« Rayleigh Kahlen, votre nouveau Commandant, »** se présenta-t-elle, toujours aussi froidement. Alors dans un magnifique ensemble, tous se redressèrent et se mirent au garde à vous, l'air visiblement morts de honte. **« Qui est le plus haut-gradé, ici ? »** demanda-t-elle et ils se regardèrent tous, mal à l'aise, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne s'avance. **« Ça doit être moi, Commandant, »** dit-il en baissant la tête.

**« Bien, **dit-elle alors en balayant la foule du regard.** Sachez une chose, messieurs, je ne tolèrerai pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »** demanda-t-elle et tous répondirent **« Oui, Commandant, »** dans un magnifique ensemble. Elle fit signe aux quatre hommes qu'elle avait trouvés en train de se battre à son arrivée et à celui qui avait affirmé être le plus haut-gradé. **« Vous, suivez-moi. Vous autres, terminez de vous préparer, nous partons dans une heure et demi. Rompez, »** dit-elle sévèrement et un autre ensemble de voix lui répondit positivement. Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent aux préparatifs, tandis que les cinq Clones qu'elle avait interpellés avançaient vers elle avec un air mortifié.

Elle les entraîna à l'écart et s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin des autres, puis se tourna vers eux, les mains liées dans son dos. Elle les jaugea durement du regard avant de se plonger dans celui qui était censé tous les commander. **« Votre nom, soldat, »** réclama-t-elle en l'observant minutieusement. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un brun presque doré, comme tous ses frères. Il portait la coupe réglementaire de l'armée, mais un tatouage qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre dépassait de sa combinaison noire, dans son cou. **« CT-7794, Commandant, »** répondit-il en se mettant à nouveau au garde à vous. **« Votre nom, Capitaine, pas votre matricule, »** rétorqua-t-elle après avoir noté les peintures sur son armure. Le Clone sembla un peu perdu, mais lui répondit tout de même : **« Seven, on m'appelle Seven. »** Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers les quatre autres. Ils comprirent avec un regard que c'était à leur tour et levèrent le menton. **« Draar, »** dit celui qui se trouvait juste à sa gauche. Il avait le crâne entièrement rasé et une large cicatrice lui barrait les lèvres, du côté droit. Pour s'être battu avec ses frères, son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment et nul doute qu'un vilain hématome n'allait pas tarder à se former sur sa joue gauche. Le regard de Rayleigh se posa sur son voisin qui sursauta presque : **« Bralov, »** dit-il rapidement et elle le détailla à son tour. Il portait la même coupe que son capitaine, mais il s'était fait tatouer la célèbre visière en forme de T des casques des Troopers sur le visage. Cela lui donnait presque un air menaçant mais en cet instant, il avait plus l'air penaud qu'autre chose. Il avait pris un vilain coup à la mâchoire et sa lèvre inférieure saignait abondamment, tandis que son œil droit semblait plus sombre encore, malgré son tatouage.

Alors elle passa à son voisin, dont le crâne était rasé également. Il n'était pas tatoué, ne portait aucun signe distinctif, une chose devenue rare parmi les soldats qui éprouvaient tous le besoin de se différencier de leurs frères depuis quelques temps. Une chose que Rayleigh pouvait aisément comprendre. Une cicatrice lui coupait le sourcil droit en deux et la jeune femme nota ce détail. Lui aussi était dans un sale état, il faisait de son mieux pour se tenir droit, mais elle sentait bien qu'il avait pris de mauvais coups dans l'abdomen. **« Eagle, »** dit-il enfin et elle se tourna vers le dernier, qui affichait une mine sombre. Ses yeux de miel reflétaient une envie d'en découdre profonde et s'il se tenait droit, comme ses frères, c'était plus à cause de la tension qui l'habitait. Il semblait prêt à bondir, comme un animal en cage. Il avait les cheveux courts, pas autant que la coupe réglementaire, mais ça s'en approchait grandement. Il portait également un bouc noir, parfaitement taillé et une cicatrice barrait son œil gauche qui semblait toujours valide, cependant.

Son nez saignait et avait l'air cassé, à l'angle étrange qu'il formait. Sa lèvre inférieure était dans un piteux état elle aussi et un hématome commençait à se former au niveau de sa pommette droite. Le Clone demeura silencieux et Rayleigh vit Seven lui lancer un regard sombre en voyant qu'il désobéissait à un ordre de son supérieur. Il ouvrit la bouche, très certainement prêt à le réprimander, mais la jeune femme leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Elle alla se planter en face du soldat qui sembla alors prendre conscience de sa présence et la regarda, l'air un peu perdu. **« Stoneshield, Commandant, » **lâcha-t-il alors et la Jedi s'autorisa enfin un sourire.

**« Asseyez-vous, »** ordonna-t-elle en désignant les caisses d'armement qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Les hommes semblèrent hésiter mais obéirent à l'exception de Seven, qui avait bien compris que l'ordre ne s'adressait pas à lui. **« La guerre n'est pas assez violente, pour que vous décidiez de vous battre entre frères ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de porter sa main à sa ceinture, pour ouvrir l'une des petites sacoches qui s'y trouvait et en sortir un petit pot circulaire et presque plat, qu'elle ouvrit soigneusement. Elle vit les sourcils de Stoneshield se froncer et comprit qu'il se retenait difficilement de dire quelque chose. **« Dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur, soldat, »** intima-t-elle solidement et il sembla hésiter. Mais elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il s'avéra difficile de résister à sa demande. **« Ces types ne sont pas mes frères, »** grogna-t-il en serrant les dents et Rayleigh sentit l'animosité s'emparer à nouveau de Draar et Eagle.

**« Peut-être pas, mais à partir de maintenant, vous appartenez à la même compagnie. **_**Ma**_** Compagnie,** précisa-t-elle avec sévérité. **Et il est hors de question que mes hommes se blessent entre eux alors que les droïdes Séparatistes s'en chargent déjà très bien, »** dit-elle froidement avant de s'approcher de Draar. Elle plongea son index dans le pot qu'elle tenait, récoltant suffisamment de la pommade qui s'y trouvait avant de l'appliquer doucement sur l'arcade du soldat qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre malgré la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Puis elle se tourna vers Bralov et réitéra son geste, appliquant la pommade sur sa lèvre inférieure. Une fois face à Eagle, elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant que son petit remède ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Alors elle s'accroupit devant lui et leva une main dans sa direction. Le Clone manqua de se lever d'un bond lorsque sa paume se pressa sur son abdomen et son visage sembla presque s'embraser. **« C-Commandant, que… »** balbutia-t-il mais Rayleigh avait déjà fermé les yeux. Elle se concentra, se rappelant des enseignements de son peuple et de son Maître et fit appel à la Force. Toute puissante, elle l'entourait, se reflétait dans chaque être vivant autour d'elle. Les Clones étaient peut-être identiques physiquement –encore que cela devenait discutable avec le temps – mais la Force résonnait en eux différemment. Leur aura n'était pas la même et elle perçut sans difficulté celle d'Eagle.

La jeune femme visionna chaque partie du corps du Clone dans son esprit et repéra sans aucune difficulté les zones endommagées. Alors le processus de guérison commença. Quelques ecchymoses, ce n'était pas très difficile pour elle et elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux sur un Eagle déboussolé. **« C'est mieux ? »** demanda-t-elle en se redressant et il ne put qu'hocher bêtement la tête en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Alors elle alla se planter devant Stoneshield qui lui lança un regard méfiant. Elle mit le petit pot devant ses yeux avec un sourire en coin. **« Bacta, vous devez connaître cela, non ? »** dit-elle un brin moqueuse avant d'en prendre avec son index pour étaler la mixture cicatrisante sur la lèvre du Clone qui retint difficilement une grimace.

Elle referma et rangea le pot dans sa sacoche avant de se pencher un peu plus vers Stoneshield qui la fixait toujours durement, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le nez du Clone qui sursauta légèrement sous la douleur. Il serra les poings, prenant sur lui pour ne pas geindre pitoyablement. Alors Rayleigh en profita pour lui remettre le nez en place. Cette fois-ci, un grognement sourd lui échappa et la jeune femme ricana. **« Ça vous apprendra, soldat, » **répliqua-t-elle avant de se redresser. Croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, elle les balaya du regard. **« Bien, allez nettoyer tout ce sang et préparez-vous à partir, »** dit-elle tandis qu'ils se levaient tous d'un bond. **« Oh, et soldat ? »** appela-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'en aller. **« Si je vous reprends à vous battre, vous passerez le restant de vos jours sous mes ordres à nettoyer les moindres recoins du vaisseau. C'est clair ? »** Elle les vit presque pâlir et fit un effort pour ne pas sourire. Mais ils aboyèrent un **« Oui, Commandant ! »** avant de disparaître rapidement, la laissant seul avec son Capitaine.

Rayleigh laissa échapper un profond soupir et s'installa sur une des caisses d'armement avant de braquer son regard sur Seven qui se tenait toujours au garde à vous, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire. **« Détendez-vous, Seven. »** Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle. **« Asseyez-vous donc et dites-moi en plus sur la Strike Company, »** demanda-t-elle avec un nouveau soupir. Le Clone sembla hésiter mais obéit en s'installant sur une des caisses, le plus loin possible d'elle sans pour autant lui donner l'impression de la fuir complètement. **« Je, hum, et bien, nous venons de différentes compagnies, Commandant, elles ont été dissoutes par… »** Il s'interrompit et se racla la gorge. **« Par manque d'hommes, »** dit-il difficilement et les traits de Rayleigh s'affaissèrent quelque peu. Donc on avait placé sous ses ordres une bande de Clones issus de différents commandements qui avaient tous perdu des frères durant des combats et qui n'avaient à présent nulle part d'autre où aller qu'ici ? Absolument fantastique. Elle comprenait mieux l'animosité qui régnait entre ces hommes. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, avaient perdu ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille au combat et on les avait rassemblés ici en espérant qu'ils pourraient tous travailler ensemble convenablement. La Strike Company n'était donc en fin de compte qu'un patchwork d'hommes brisés.

Son regard se tourna vers les autres hommes qui terminaient de se préparer, tous séparés en petits groupes. Bien, elle allait devoir arranger tout ça et vite, sinon ils n'iraient pas bien loin. **« Vous connaissez ces hommes, Seven ? »** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et la peine se lut immédiatement sur son visage. **« Je… Non, Commandant. Je suis le seul, »** répondit-il et Rayleigh comprit sans difficultés ce que cela signifiait. **« Mmmh. Mon Maître et la plupart de ses hommes sont morts il y a trois semaines, »** dit-elle alors et le Capitaine leva un regard curieux vers elle. Elle lui répondit par un minuscule sourire. **« Nous sommes tous dans le même cas, Capitaine, »** dit-elle doucement avant de se lever. **« Rassemblez les hommes devant le vaisseau lorsqu'ils seront prêts,** » ajouta-t-elle avant de se détourner d'un pas décidé.

— **ϾҨϿ —**

Le _Cuyan_. C'était ainsi que Greed avait surnommé son Maître après qu'il ait réussi à se sortir d'une terrible embuscade des Séparatistes. Le Survivant. Le vaisseau que la République lui avait confié n'était pas un Croiseur, aussi ne possédait-il pas de nom, mais Rayleigh avait décidé de lui en donner un. Et Cuyan résonnait parfaitement à ses oreilles. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas cadencés se rapprocher. Equipée des pieds à la tête, la Strike Company, menée par le Capitaine Seven, s'avançait vers elle d'un pas militaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Chevalier Jedi et se mirent au garde à vous. **« Repos et retirez vos casques, »** ordonna-t-elle. Un mouvement d'hésitation parcourut les vingt-et-un hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, mais ils obéirent. Elle les observa minutieusement, retenant les visages et repérant les quatre Clones qu'elle avait retapés un peu plus tôt**. « Dantooine abrite une population primitive, mais également la plus grande ressource de plantes médicinales de la République. Les Séparatisites ont peut-être l'intention de s'emparer de cette planète pour nous empêcher d'exploiter ses ressources et c'est ce que nous allons vérifier. C'est une mission de reconnaissance, messieurs, je vous veux alertes et efficaces. »** Tous hochèrent la tête. **« Mais surtout, je vous veux unis et soudés. Je sais que vous venez de compagnies différentes, que vous avez perdu des frères et que cela vous pèse. Vous êtes tous **_**différents**_** et en cela, vous ne pouvez pas tous vous aimer. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de cela pour vous faire confiance. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre un seul d'entre vous, messieurs, que cela soit bien clair, »** dit-elle en balayant les Clones du regard.

Alors elle s'autorisa un sourire et leva une main en direction de leur vaisseau. **« Je vous présente le Cuyan, Strike Company. Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vous traduire cela, »** dit-elle doucement. **« Allez, tout le monde à bord, nous avons une mission à accomplir, »** ordonna-t-elle avant d'embarquer sur le vaisseau. Tous la suivirent immédiatement et Rayleigh traversa les différents couloirs avant d'arriver dans la salle de commandes. Aussitôt, les hommes qui savaient piloter se mirent en place sous le regard attentif de Seven. Après toute une batterie de vérifications, le Cuyan décolla enfin de Coruscant, direction Dantooine.

— **ϾҨϿ —**

**Draar = Jamais.**

**Bralov = Succès.**

Et un premier chapitre, un ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et surtout, donné envie de lire la suite ! J'ai réservé plein d'aventures pour la Strike Company et je serai plus que ravie de vous les faire découvrir, alors si cette mise en bouche a titillé votre curiosité… N'hésitez pas à embarquer avec moi ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre impression dans une Review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative !


	2. CH 2 : Dantooine

**AUTEUR : **Shiakan.

**GENRES : **Action, Aventure, Romance, Drama… Un peu de tout quoi.

**PAIRING : **OC/OC, principalement.

**CREDITS : **L'univers de Star Wars appartient à George Lucas (enfin, plus tellement maintenant, mais qu'importe), je ne fais que m'en servir pour raconter ma propre histoire. En revanche, les hommes de la Strike Company et Rayleigh sont une invention de ma part !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! L'intrigue se met petit à petit en place, j'espère qu'elle vous intéressera !

**CHAPITRE II : Dantooine.**

— **ϾҨϿ —**

Stoneshield retira son casque et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Le _Cuyan_, comme leur nouveau Commandant avait décidé de l'appeler, était dans l'hyperespace depuis presque une heure maintenant et il n'y avait rien à faire à bord de ce fichu vaisseau. Penser à la Jedi n'améliora pas l'humeur du jeune Clone qui porta une main à son nez toujours endoloris. Elle l'avait remis en place avec une facilité déconcertante et il n'en était pas à son premier nez cassé. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de toujours sentir les doigts chauds de la jeune femme sur son visage. Stone grogna. Le Cuyan, quel nom stupide. Espérait-elle s'attirer les faveurs de sa nouvelle Compagnie en nommant un vaisseau d'après un mot Mandalorien ? Les plus hauts-gradés avaient appris cette langue après de leurs Instructeurs et l'avaient rapidement passé aux autres soldats Clones, après tout, cela faisait partie de leur héritage. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des noms tirés de cette langue, comme Bralov et cet abruti de Draar. Cette pensée tira un nouveau grognement à Stoneshield qui serra les dents.

Draar et Eagle venaient de la même compagnie, des gars qui se connaissaient depuis la première bataille sur Géonosis. A cette époque, Stone n'avait pas encore terminé son entraînement et cela lui avait valu d'être traité de rookie par ces deux-là. Ils avaient osé sous-entendre qu'ils en avaient plus fait que lui et il était devenu comme fou à cette insinuation. Il n'avait peut-être pas participé à la bataille de Géonosis, mais il en avait vu d'autres. Il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, avait vu des frères périr sous les tirs ennemis, dans des explosions. Bralov et lui étaient les seuls survivants de leur escouade et ils osaient dire qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Ses nuits étaient peuplées par les cris et les cadavres démembrés de ses frères, il avait inventé cela, peut-être ?

Stoneshield serra les poings et se retint difficilement d'en enfoncer un dans la paroi de métal à côté de lui. **« Tu étais donc là, »** fit alors une voix et il sursauta presque avant de se retourner vers Bralov qui avait attaché son casque à sa ceinture. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement en guise de réponse, ce qui lui tira un léger rire amusé. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et poussa un long soupir. **« Alors on est repartis, ça y est, »** dit-il en glissant ses mains derrière son crâne. **« Plutôt impressionnante, non ? »** demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin et Stoneshield fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Bralov leva les yeux au ciel. **« Le Commandant Kahlen, »** précisa-t-il et son frère grogna à nouveau.

**« Oh allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, »** insista-t-il d'un air taquin et l'autre Clone lui lança un regard confus. **« A quel point elle est impressionnante, »** fit Bralov en mimant un geste particulièrement grossier devant sa poitrine. Stoneshield sentit ses joues s'embraser furieusement. **« Ne'johaa, dik'ut ! **siffla-t-il entre ses dents. **Parle pas d'un officier supérieur comme ça, encore moins d'un Jedi ! »** Bralov laissa échapper un rire gras et remit ses mains derrière son crâne. **« Allez, j'essayais juste de te distraire un peu, **_**ner**__**vod, **_**»** dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Stone fit la moue et détourna le regard.

Bralov avait toujours été bien plus détendu que lui. Il plaisantait tout le temps, si bien que rien ne semblait sérieux avec lui. Et il n'était pas le dernier pour admirer les courbes féminines qui passaient devant lui. Stoneshield l'avait déjà réprimandé pour avoir osé faire un commentaire sur la tenue vestimentaire du Général Secura et le voilà qui recommençait avec leur nouveau Commandant. _Dik'ut, _songea-t-il durement. En soit, il n'avait pas tort. Rayleigh Kahlen était grande, presque autant qu'eux. Sa tenue de Jedi laissait deviner une taille fine, une poitrine généreuse, comme Bralov venait de le souligner, ainsi que des hanches plutôt larges. La définition même de la féminité, pour beaucoup de peuples de la Galaxie. Son teint était très pâle, mais pas maladif pour autant. Un nez fin, des lèvres pleines et surtout, de grands yeux d'un vert incroyable. Pour être honnête, Stone ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu cette couleur dans sa courte existence. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn qu'elle coiffait en une tresse si compliquée que Stone avait abandonné l'idée d'y trouver la moindre logique. C'était une belle femme, ce fait était indéniable et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait suscité l'intérêt de Bralov.

Mais Stoneshield n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre par une belle frimousse et une belle paire de seins. **« Tu vois, tu y penses,** » lança Bralov à ses côtés et le jeune Clone manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Son coude atterrit dans les côtes de son frère qui gloussa bêtement. **« Allez Stone, détends-toi un peu, »** dit-il avant de se lever. **« Et si on allait se trouver un truc à manger, hein ? »** proposa-t-il et Stone se redressa, enfin d'accord sur un point avec son frère.

— **ϾҨϿ —**

**« Nous arriverons à Daantoine dans moins de cinq minutes, Commandant, »** signala Seven et la jeune femme hocha la tête. Le voyage avait été long pour Rayleigh qui ne pouvait empêcher l'anxiété de la ronger. Allait-elle se montrer à la hauteur ? Elle avait affirmé ne vouloir perdre aucun homme de la Strike Company mais était-elle capable de les protéger ? Elle le devait, car elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre tous comme elle avait perdu les autres. Le cœur serré, elle posa machinalement sa main sur le sabrelaser de son Maître, toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Enfin, ils sortirent de l'hyperespace et la jeune femme put observer la vaste planète verte qui se tenait devant eux. **« Bien, posez-vous en douceur, sur ce continent, »** ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit où des Séparatistes étaient censés se trouver. Les soldats obéirent et ils pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère avant de se poser enfin sur Dantooine. Elle s'approcha d'un tableau de commandes et pressa un des boutons avec son index : **« Ici votre Commandant, rassemblez-vous en salle d'embarquement, nous sommes arrivés, »** dit-elle avant de se détourner rapidement.

Elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous pour constater qu'ils se trouvaient déjà tous là, parfaitement équipés. Leur habituel uniforme blanc avait été remplacé par un autre au camouflage vert pour se fondre dans la nature verdoyante de Dantooine. **« Bien, je veux que vous exploriez la zone, la discrétion est de mise, messieurs, même si vous voyez des Séparatistes, ne tirez pas et venez immédiatement me prévenir. Formez des groupes de quatre, immédiatement, »** ordonna-t-elle et sans surprise, elle vit ceux qui semblaient se connaître se rassembler, laissant les quatre clones qui s'étaient battus obligés de coopérer. Tous affichèrent une mine sombre et Rayleigh se retint difficilement de se moquer un peu d'eux. **« Vous quatre, vous viendrez avec moi, » **dit-elle avant d'ouvrir les portes du vaisseau.

Ils sortirent tous du Cuyan et se déployèrent rapidement dans la vaste forêt qui les entourait. Seven avait immédiatement pris la tête d'un petit groupe et elle le regarda disparaître avant de se tourner vers les hommes qui l'accompagnaient. **« Nous irons de ce côté, »** dit-elle avec un signe de tête et ils la suivirent sans un mot. Elle n'était pas surprise de constater qu'Eagle s'était équipé d'un sniper, les Clones se donnaient souvent un nom en fonction de leur matricule ou de leurs capacités. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt durant de longues minutes et rien ne vint perturber le silence qui planait sur les lieux, sinon quelques cris d'oiseaux. C'était plutôt bon signe, songea la jeune femme. Les animaux avaient tendance à fuir les lieux infestés de droïdes. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite incapables d'avancer plus loin, puisqu'une immense paroi rocheuse se dressait devant eux. Rayleigh soupira. **« J'espère que vous êtes remis de vos blessures, nous allons devoir grimper, »** dit-elle avant de détacher son grappin de sa ceinture. Les quatre autres levèrent leur fusil et visèrent le plus haut possible avant de tirer. Ils s'assurèrent que la prise était bonne avant de commencer leur ascension, tandis que la Jedi les dépassait déjà de quelques mètres.

Rayleigh était quelqu'un de calme, d'ordinaire, mais passer autant de temps à ne rien faire dans l'hyperespace l'avait ennuyée. Il était temps pour elle de faire un peu d'exercices et ce petit obstacle était donc le bienvenu. Ils continuèrent leur ascension en silence et une fois au sommet, se plaquèrent au sol en observant les alentours. **« Commandant, vous devriez voir ça, »** fit alors Eagle à sa droite, le visage plaqué contre le viseur de son sniper. Il s'écarta et le confia à la jeune femme avant de le pointer vers le bon endroit. D'abord, Rayleigh ne vit rien, puis elle s'acharna un peu et comprit enfin ce que le soldat avait voulu dire. Une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait de ce qui devait être un village, du moins avant que les droïdes n'arrivent et détruisent tout. Ils étaient loin, si bien qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas détecté leur arrivée, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baser le reste de sa mission sur la chance.

**« Et merde, »** marmonna-t-il avant d'observer les alentours à l'aide du sniper d'Eagle. Alors elle le repéra enfin, le vaisseau Séparatiste, caché derrière une barrière d'arbres immenses. **« Alors ils avaient raison, les Séparatistes sont bien là, »** fit Bralov entre ses dents. **« C'est un vaisseau de guerre, il doit y avoir tout un bataillon. Ce n'est que le début, mais ils ont bien l'intention de prendre le contrôle de cette planète, » **dit-elle dans un souffle. **« Ces gens ne peuvent pas se défendre contre des droïdes de combat, ils vont tous se faire massacrer, »** murmura-t-elle en réprimant difficilement l'indignation qui s'emparait d'elle. Ou plutôt la colère. Elle porta son bras droit à son visage et activa son comlink. **« Capitaine ? »** appela-t-elle et la voix de Seven lui répondit immédiatement. **« Nous avons repéré un vaisseau Séparatiste ainsi que plusieurs droïdes, ils ont commencé à s'en prendre aux habitants, » **dit-elle d'un ton dur. **« Devons-nous leur porter assistance ? »** répliqué Seven et la jeune femme esquissa un sourire triste. **« J'aimerais beaucoup, Capitaine, mais ils sont trop nombreux. Rappelez vos hommes, nous retournons au Cuyan, »** ordonna-t-elle avant de couper la communication.

Un bourdonnement sourd se fit alors entendre et Rayleigh porta sa main à sa ceinture. **« Des Vautours ! »** s'exclama alors Stoneshield en levant son arme. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui, pour l'empêcher de tirer. **« Ne bougez pas ! »** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis que les chasseurs passaient non loin d'eux, sans avoir l'air de les repérer. La Jedi retint son souffle et attendit qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon avant de s'autoriser enfin à respirer. **« Partons d'ici, »** ordonna-t-elle avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers les grappins toujours plantés dans la roche. Ils commencèrent à descendre le long de la paroi lorsqu'un sifflement résonna au-dessus de leur tête. Rayleigh leva les yeux pour voir un tir percuter la roche. S'accrochant d'une main, elle utilisa l'autre pour éviter des rochers de les percuter à l'aide de la Force. **« On aurait dû leur tirer dessus ! » **s'écria alors Stoneshield tandis qu'une pluie de gravats lui tombait sur le casque.

La jeune femme se maudit. De toute évidence, les Vautours qu'ils avaient vus n'étaient pas les seuls à patrouiller et ils venaient de se faire prendre comme une bande de débutants. **« Continuez à descendre ! **» s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'un des chasseurs s'approchait dangereusement. Un nouveau tir manqua de l'atteindre et elle retint un juron. Draar et Eagle se mirent alors à tirer sur le Vautour le plus proche, jusqu'à l'endommager suffisamment pour qu'il s'écrase. Ils poussèrent une exclamation de joie mais l'autre engin tira à nouveau, coupant en deux le câble qui retenait Stoneshield.

Il agita les bras, cherchant certainement à se rattraper à la roche, mais commença à basculer dans le vide, irrémédiablement. Avec un cri, Rayleigh se laissa glisser à une vitesse hallucinante le long de son propre câble avant d'empêcher le jeune Clone de tomber plus encore. Au-dessus d'eux, les trois autres continuaient de tirer pour tenter d'abattre l'engin Séparatiste et avec la Force, la jeune femme ramena Stoneshield jusqu'à elle. **« Accroche-toi ! » **ordonna-t-elle en oubliant les formalités. Un peu perdu, le soldat obéit tout de même et empoigna fermement le câble, juste en-dessous d'elle. Alors Rayleigh se servit de la paroi rocheuse comme appui avant de faire un bond jusqu'au Vautour. Elle atterrit au sommet du chasseur et s'empara de son sabrelaser qu'elle alluma avant de le planter dans le cerveau robotique de l'engin qui émit un grésillement pathétique avant de commencer à chuter. Avec une nouvelle impulsion, elle sauta de nouveau et agrippa un des câbles. Ils achevèrent leur descente rapidement et une fois au sol, elle s'assura qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés d'un regard.

**« Au vaisseau, vite, »** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents et ils retournèrent au Cuyan, au pas de course. A leur arrivée, Seven se précipita vers eux. **« Nous avons entendu des tirs, Commandant, tout va bien ? » **s'empressa-t-il de demander et Rayleigh balaya ses interrogations d'un geste de la main. **« Je dois contacter Coruscant immédiatement, »** dit-elle avant de monter à bord du vaisseau. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la salle de commandements et elle tapa les coordonnées de la capitale rapidement. La salle du Conseil apparut alors en hologramme devant elle. **« Maîtres, les Séparatistes sont sur Dantooine, ils ont commencé à s'en prendre aux habitants et ont repéré notre présence. Ils sont trop nombreux pour que nous nous en occupions seuls, »** lâcha-t-elle dans un seul souffle. Les membres du Conseil échangèrent plusieurs regards et quelques murmures. **« Des troupes, je vais envoyer, jeune Kahlen. En sûreté, mets ta compagnie en attendant une nouvelle transmission, »** assura alors Maître Yoda et la jeune femme hocha la tête avant de couper la communication.

Elle sortit en trombes de la salle de commandements et s'empressa de retourner à l'extérieur, où ses hommes l'attendaient. Là, elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur donner l'ordre de monter à bord pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'abri, mais un vrombissement terrible se fit entendre. Les hommes tombèrent à genoux et Rayleigh elle-même se retrouva à plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles avec un grognement sourd. Elle fit de son mieux pour lutter contre la douleur et chercha la provenance de ce bruit pour apercevoir une silhouette familière traverser les rangées d'arbres. Alors elle vit la lame rouge traverser le corps de Blytes, puis trancher la nuque de Greed. Elle vit son sourire mauvais, tandis qu'elle se plantait dans le cœur de son Maître. **« Dooku, »** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents et le bruit insupportable cessa. **« Oh, c'est vous… **fit le Comte d'un air désappointé. **Et bien, je m'en prends à votre source la plus importante de plantes médicinales et tout ce que l'on m'envoie… c'est une jeune Jedi incompétente ? »** Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses hommes se jeter sur leurs armes, prêts à en découdre, mais une horde de droïdes apparut entre les arbres. **« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous… »** conseilla le Comte avec un sourire en coin.

**« Un piège… mais comment ? »** souffla Rayleigh et Dooku laissa échapper un rire mauvais. **« Allons, d'où croyez-vous que cette information venait ? »** La jeune femme serra les dents et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui sembla l'amuser plus encore. **« Je sens beaucoup de colère en toi, il serait si aisé de te faire basculer du Côté Obscur… » **susurra-t-il d'une voix douce et Rayleigh se redressa. **« Je préfère encore mourir. »**

**« Oh mais ça peut s'arranger, »** siffla-t-il entre ses dents et des éclairs s'échappèrent de ses doigts, filant droit sur Rayleigh. La jeune femme bondit et saisit les deux sabrelasers à sa ceinture, tandis que les droïdes commençaient à tirer. Alors les hommes de la Strike Company n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour répliquer. La jeune Jedi atterrit en face de Dooku qui avait dégainé son sabre lui aussi, alors elle fonça sur lui, prête à lui faire payer la mort de son Maître.

Un affrontement violent s'enchaîna. La colère irradiait de Rayleigh qui n'avait plus qu'une envie, tuer celui qui avait massacré ceux qui étaient devenu sa famille, ceux qu'elle avait tant aimés. Son Maître ne lui avait jamais interdit d'aimer, prétextant que cette règle de l'Ordre Jedi était stupide. Vouloir posséder, contrôler quelqu'un pouvait mener au Côté Obscur. Mais pas l'amour, de cela, il avait toujours été convaincu. Et il avait passé cet enseignement à Rayleigh. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce monstre s'en tirer ainsi. Ses deux sabres s'entrechoquèrent brutalement avec celui du Comte, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur envieuse. **« Plus qu'un pas et tu seras complètement envahie par le Côté Obscur, » **souffla-t-il et la jeune femme se figea.

Non. Pas la vengeance, tout, mais pas la vengeance. Elle n'avait pas été entraînée pour ça. Cette colère qu'elle éprouvait depuis des années, que son Maître était parvenu à calmer, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet affrontement la faire ressortir. Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour convaincre le Conseil qu'elle était digne de l'enseignement Jedi. Alors elle inspira, profondément, et fit un saut en arrière. **« Pathétique, »** siffla le Comte Dooku d'un air méprisant. Et le combat recommença. Autour d'elle, les Clones et les droïdes s'affrontaient furieusement et une part d'elle priait pour que tous aillent bien. Elle était censée les protéger, au lieu de cela, elle les avait conduits droit dans un piège. Alors le bruit strident se fit entendre à nouveau et Rayleigh tomba à genoux, gémissant de douleur. Oh Force, quelle était cette chose ? Elle sentit le Comte Dooku et ne dut sa survie qu'à son instinct. Elle se jeta en avant mais cela n'empêcha pas la pointe du sabrelaser du Sith d'érafler profondément les chairs de son dos.

Rayleigh cria de douleur et retint à peine les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Non, pas comme ça, pas ici. Et alors le vrombissement cessa soudainement, la laissant haletante et transie de douleur. **« Tu meurs ici, Jedi, »** susurra la voix du Comte Dooku. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et voulut crier à nouveau, mais une explosion retentit à côté d'elle, la projetant à terre, étourdie, les oreilles sifflantes. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et voulut se débattre, mais elle n'en était pas capable. Puis elle remarqua qu'on l'emmenait jusqu'au Cuyan et les lourdes portes du vaisseau se refermèrent avant qu'il ne se mette à s'agiter sous la puissance du décollage. La Jedi regarda autour d'elle, perdue, voyant des Clones s'agiter autour d'elle et tirer certains de leurs frères blessés vers l'aile médicale du vaisseau. Alors elle vit l'un d'eux retirer son casque et reconnut Stoneshield dont les lèvres remuaient sans qu'elle puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Puis un sifflement aigu remplaça le silence étouffant qu'elle percevait depuis quelques minutes et enfin, elle parvint à entendre des bribes de voix.

**« Commandant ? Commandant, vous m'entendez ? »** fit la voix lointaine de Stoneshield tandis que Seven retirait son casque, lui aussi. **« C'est l'explosion, laisse-lui du temps, »** dit-il, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Rayleigh tenta de se relever mais une douleur cuisante dans son dos l'empêcha de le faire. Elle retomba à genoux et aussitôt, son Capitaine s'accroupit avant de pâlir brusquement en voyant son dos. Il fit signe à Stoneshield et ensemble, ils entreprirent de la soulever le plus délicatement possible avant de la conduire vers l'aile médicale. **« Doc, occupe-toi du Commandant, »** ordonna alors Seven au jeune Clone qui s'affairait déjà auprès de ses frères blessés. Rayleigh voulut lui dire de s'occuper d'eux et de voir après pour elle, mais déjà, il se glissa dans son dos pour observer l'ampleur des dégâts. Petit à petit, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle les entendait de mieux en mieux. **« Ils ont plus besoin de vous, »** dit-elle en désignant les quatre Clones sévèrement blessés.

**« Si je puis me permettre, Commandant, ils ont plus besoin de vous que de mes talents, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, »** répliqua Doc. Il la poussa à s'allonger sur le dos et entreprit alors de retirer la robe de Jedi qu'elle portait, l'action coûta un gémissement de douleur à Rayleigh. **« Désolé, Commandant, mais les tissus sont mêlés à votre plaie, ça va être encore pire, »** annonça-t-il sans pitié et la jeune femme décida de serrer les dents. **« Je vais devoir retirer le reste, tenez-là, »** ordonna-t-il à Seven et Stoneshield qui échangèrent un regard confus avant de la saisir par les épaules pour la maintenir en place. Il découpa rapidement le reste de sa tunique, dévoilant un immense tatouage qui recouvrait la totalité de son dos, désormais barré en deux par l'immense plaie faite par Dooku. Il évoluait en arabesques compliquées sur la peau de la Jedi, à l'encre entièrement noire et Doc ne pouvait malheureusement pas saisir sa signification. Alors il secoua la tête et retira les morceaux de tissus qui s'étaient collés à l'immense brulure qui lui barrait désormais la moitié du dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. **« Vous avez eu de la chance, »** dit-il en grimaçant. Rayleigh serrait toujours les dents, retenant difficilement son envie de crier tant c'était insupportable. Finalement, il parvint à retirer tout le tissu et entreprit de recouvrir sa plaie de bacta. La jeune Jedi sursauta et serra les poings au contact sur sa brulure, mais les deux autres hommes tinrent bon. **« J'ai bientôt fini, »** murmura Doc. Puis enfin, il cessa de toucher sa plaie et la jeune femme s'autorisa un soupir. **« Vous pouvez vous asseoir ? »** lui demanda le médecin et elle hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter, lentement. **« Tournez-vous, »** ordonna-t-il à Seven et Stoneshield qui le regardèrent sans comprendre. Il émit un claquement de langue agacé et grogna : **« Je vais retirer sa tunique, alors tournez-vous ! »** Les deux Clones affichèrent un air profondément embarrassé qui aurait fait rire Rayleigh dans d'autres circonstances et se retournèrent, presque au garde à vous.

Avec des gestes lents et délicats, Doc entreprit donc de retirer ce qui restait de sa tunique, et de son malheureux sous-vêtement, la laissant à demi-nue et frissonnante dans la pièce. Il s'empara alors d'un large bandage qu'il entreprit d'enrouler autour d'elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher en des endroits gênants. L'attention toucha la jeune femme qui le laissa faire sans un mot. **« Bien, ça devrait aller pour l'instant, mais vous aurez besoin de plus de soins. Et de repos, » **précisa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Avec un mince sourire, Rayleigh tourna la tête vers lui. **« Je n'ai pas le temps, pour ça. Stoneshield ? »** appela-t-elle et le Clone se retourna pour lui faire face. Il aperçut alors les épaules nues de son Commandant, qui ne portait pour simple vêtement qu'un épais bandage. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. **« Allez dans mes quartiers, trouvez-moi une autre tunique, »** ordonna-t-elle et le jeune homme sembla confus. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude qu'on l'envoie chercher des vêtements, encore moins dans les quartiers personnels de son Commandant. Mais il hocha la tête et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. **« Seven, allez à la salle des commandes, faites un rapport au Conseil, »** Le Capitaine hocha la tête à son tour et obéit.

Alors Rayleigh entreprit de se redresser, sous l'air inquisiteur de Doc. **« Vous devriez vous reposer, Commandant, »** dit-il, les lèvres pincées**. « Ces hommes ont besoin de soins, vous allez m'aider ou continuer à pester sur mon dos ? »** dit-elle sèchement. Le Clone marmonna quelque chose sur le pouvoir qu'il était censé avoir lorsque ça concernait les blessés mais obtempéra. La jeune femme parcourut la pièce du regard d'un air grave. Une épaule démise, un mauvais coup à la tête, une jambe cassée et un tir dans la cuisse. Ça aurait pu être pire, mais cette pensée ne suffit pas à consoler Rayleigh. Elle laissa Doc s'occuper de l'épaule démise et de vérifier si le soldat qui avait pris un mauvais coup n'était pas trop amoché. La jeune femme se pencha vers le jeune soldat au crâne rasé dont la cuisse était transpercée d'un tir de blaster. **« Quel est ton nom ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en posant une main sur le front humide de sueur du blessé. **« Deck, Mada… Commandant, »** murmura-t-il d'une voix hachée par la douleur. Elle esquissa un doux sourire. **« Ca va aller, Deck, je m'occupe de toi, »** dit-elle avant de se concentrer sur sa cuisse blessée. Avec la Force, elle analysa l'étendue des dégâts et se sentit soulagée en voyant qu'aucun os n'était brisé et que son artère n'avait pas été touchée. Alors elle entreprit de couvrir la plaie de bacta et administra un anti-douleur au jeune Clone avant de passer à celui dont la jambe était brisée. Celui-ci était inconscient et ça n'était pas étonnant, étant donné qu'elle pouvait voir l'os de son tibia transpercer sa chair.

Elle lui administra un anti-douleur puissant, de ceux capables d'assommer un rankor. Puis elle se plongea dans une transe profonde qui allait lui aspirer toute son énergie mais qu'importe, cet homme avait besoin d'elle. Et avant d'être un Jedi, Rayleigh était une Guérisseuse. Elle se concentra et posant ses mains sur la jambe blessée, entreprit de remettre l'os en place et de le ressouder. C'était long, épuisant, plus que de s'occuper de quelques bleus, mais elle devait le faire. Parce qu'à cause de son incompétence, ce Clone aurait pu être tué. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus et se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche, couverte de sueur, au moment où Stoneshield pénétrait dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit presque solennellement une tunique, le visage fermé. **« Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps, soldat, »** dit-elle avec un sourire en coin avant d'enfiler la tunique en grimaçant. Elle avait mal partout, à présent.

Elle perçut à peine l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans sa nuque et leva un regard accusateur vers Doc qui affichait un air contrit. **« Désolé, Commandant, mais c'est moi le Doc, »** dit-il doucement et Rayleigh sombra lentement vers l'inconscience.

— **ϾҨϿ —**

_Les flammes rongeaient impitoyablement les murs et le toit de la maison dans laquelle elle était née. L'enfant poussa un cri, mais des bras puissants la retenaient et l'empêchaient de courir rejoindre ses parents dont les hurlements lui brisaient le cœur. La silhouette d'un pirate apparut alors devant eux et la colère gonfla le cœur de la gamine. « Il faut partir, Ray, il faut partir ! » _La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se leva tout aussi vite mais une vive douleur dans son dos la rappela à l'ordre. Elle grogna et passa une main sur son visage avant de regarder autour d'elle. Trois des clones blessés dormaient profondément et celui qui avait eu l'épaule démise leva les yeux vers elle. **« Ah, Commandant, vous êtes réveillée, le Capitaine m'a demandé de le prévenir, je vais… » **fit-il en se levant mais elle lui fit signe de se rasseoir. **« Depuis combien de temps… ? »** grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque et il regarda l'horloge numérique au mur. **« Ça va faire huit heures, Commandant, »** répondit-il et la jeune femme grimaça. **« Huit heures ?! Bon sang, quelle est la situation ? Seven a-t-il réussi à contacter Coruscant ? » **s'empressa-t-elle de demander, presque paniquée. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors brusquement sur Doc qui esquissa un petit sourire en coin en la voyant réveillée.

**« Vous ! »** s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se relever, mais ses jambes ne la supportèrent pas très bien et elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas le sermonner comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Alors elle se contenta d'un regard noir et reprit : **« Où sommes-nous, que s'est-il passé ? »** aboya-t-elle durement et le Clone médecin l'ignora superbement afin de vérifier son état de santé. Une fois satisfait, il se mit au garde à vous devant elle et consentit enfin à ouvrir la bouche : **« Le Capitaine Seven a contacté le Conseil, ils ont convenu que Dantooine était envahie par une véritable armée Séparatiste et qu'ils devaient donc organiser leurs forces avant de tenter de reprendre la planète. Nous ne serons pas à Coruscant avant une dizaine d'heures, »** conclut-il gravement et Rayleigh serra les poings. Elle savait que sa mission n'avait été qu'effectuer un état des lieux et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'échec de l'étreindre. Quatre hommes avaient été blessés et elle-même avait été incapable de tenir tête à Dooku. Sans l'intervention de ses soldats, elle aurait certainement perdu la vie dans cet affrontement.

**« Comment vont-ils ? »** demanda-t-elle en désignant les trois hommes profondément endormis. **« Last s'est méchamment cogné, mais il s'en remettra, je n'ai pas repéré de gros dommages. Il a la tête dure. Deck s'en remettra très vite et Clumsy vous doit sa jambe, »** dit le Clone avec un petit sourire. **« J'vais très bien, moi aussi, »** dit le quatrième blessé d'un air sarcastique. **« Et Heavy parle toujours trop pour son bien, il se porte donc à merveille, »** constata Doc avec un regard sombre pour son frère. Rayleigh esquissa un petit sourire qui disparut bien vite.** « Je suis désolée, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, » **dit-elle dans un souffle et les deux Clones échangèrent un regard gêné**. « On a l'habitude, des missions qui tournent mal, »** tenta Heavy avec un sourire en coin et se récolta un coup de coude dans les côtes. **« C'était un piège, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir et puis, tout le monde va bien, au final, »** assura Doc, les sourcils froncés. Elle leva les yeux et les observa longuement avant de finalement sourire, sincèrement cette fois-ci. **« Merci, c'est gentil à vous d'essayer de me remonter le moral. Bon, j'ai assez trainé ici et interdiction de me replanter une de ces seringues Doc, sinon je vous botte les fesses, »** dit-elle d'un air hargneux avant de se lever doucement. Elle prit le temps de s'assurer qu'elle pouvait tenir sur ses deux jambes et décida de quitter l'aile médicale pour se rendre dans la salle des commandes. Elle avança lentement, à son rythme, réalisant que l'aide qu'elle avait apportée à Clumsy l'avait plus épuisée que prévu.

Elle traversa les couloirs en se traînant un peu, une chose qu'elle n'appréciait vraiment pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux à l'heure actuelle. **« Ah, Commandant ! »** fit alors une voix derrière elle et la jeune femme se retourna pour se retrouver face à Stoneshield qui courait vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant Rayleigh et glissa une main dans son dos pour détacher deux sabrelasers de sa ceinture et lui tendre. **« Tenez, j'ai oublié de vous les rendre, tout à l'heure, »** dit-il d'un air un peu embarrassé et la Jedi écarquilla les yeux avant de les saisir doucement. **« Merci, j'ai bien cru que j'allais… »** _Me faire réprimander ? Et par qui au juste ?_ Le visage de la rousse s'assombrit et elle serra les deux sabres dans sa main. **« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Stoneshield, merci, » **dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien mais le Clone baissa bien vite les yeux. **« C'est Eagle qui a trouvé l'engin qui faisait ce bruit et l'a fait sauter… Quant à l'explosion qui a fait diversion, vous la devez à Draar, je n'ai fait que vous ramasser, »** dit-il avec une moue avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire à son Commandant et encore moins à un Jedi. Il s'empourpra quelque peu. **« Enfin, euh… Vous tirer de là. Vous aider, un peu, »** balbutia-t-il et il parvint à tirer un rire à Rayleigh qui posa une main sur son épaule. **« Vous m'avez ramassée, vous pouvez le dire. Merci, »** dit-elle avec un sourire en coin et Stoneshield ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rassembler ses deux jambes et de la saluer.

Alors elle se pencha vers lui et murmura : **« En parlant de ramasser, je crois que j'ai un peu surestimé mes forces, si vous pouviez m'aider à rejoindre la salle des commandes, »** dit-elle d'un air ennuyé. Pendant un instant, le Clone la fixa d'un air stupide et eu l'air de se dandiner sur ses pieds avant d'enfin se glisser à ses côtés, pour passer son bras sur ses épaules et l'aider à prendre appuis sur lui. **« Merci, »** souffla-t-elle doucement et ils se mirent en marche. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle des commandes, Rayleigh constata qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'hyperespace. Elle trouva Seven assis à côté des pilotes en train de bavarder tranquillement. Stoneshield et elle allèrent se planter dans son dos et elle se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter le Capitaine. **« Madame ! Commandant ! »** s'exclama Seven en sautant sur ses deux pieds. Les autres Clones présents firent de même et la jeune femme rit légèrement. **« Du calme messieurs, retournez à vos occupations. Où en sommes-nous, Seven ? »** Le jeune Capitaine sembla se détendre un peu. **« Nous avançons à bonne allure, mais il nous faudra encore plusieurs heures avant d'arriver à Coruscant, le Conseil attend un rapport complet, je… Je me suis permis de leur faire part de mes impressions, »** ajouta-t-il avec un air gêné. La jeune femme arqua un sourcil et il poursuivit : **« La présence du Comte Dooku sur Dantooine semble indiquer qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous le pensions et qu'ils ont l'intention d'attirer le plus de troupes possibles sur cette planète. J'ai… et bien, j'ai entendu le Comte dire que la transmission qui nous a alertés venait de lui, j'ai donc supposé que son seul but avait été de nous faire prisonniers. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous réussissions à nous enfuir, »** dit-il et la Jedi hocha la tête.

**« Je suis d'accord avec cette analyse, Capitaine. Dooku ne s'attendait pas à me voir en revanche, je suppose qu'il espérait faire pression sur le Conseil avec une meilleure monnaie d'échange, mais pour quoi ? »** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. **« Nous devons le découvrir avant que la République n'envoie la moindre troupe, »** poursuivit-elle avec un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur un des sièges, subitement las. Seven et Stoneshield échangèrent un regard et le Capitaine se racla la gorge. **« Commandant, si je puis me permettre… Vous devriez vous reposer, votre blessure est plutôt sévère, »** osa-t-il avancer mais la jeune femme balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main. **« J'aurai le temps de me reposer plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois réfléchir, »** dit-elle avant de prendre appuis sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se lever. Stoneshield se précipita immédiatement vers elle pour se glisser sous son bras sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et elle le remercia d'un sourire. **« Emmenez-moi dans mes quartiers, s'il vous plaît, »** dit-elle dans un souffle et le jeune Clone s'exécuta. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs assez difficilement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre, Stone l'activa avant d'entrer avec elle. S'écartant de lui, elle alla s'asseoir sur le sol, le dos contre sa couchette.

Elle croisa ses jambes et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses avant d'inspirer profondément et de fermer les yeux. **« Prévenez-moi, lorsque nous arriverons à Coruscant, »** dit-elle et le Clone acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce. Alors Rayleigh se mit en quête de tranquillité, plongeant profondément dans un état de méditation. Elle avait besoin de réponses et il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle parvenait à en trouver.

— **ϾҨϿ —**

_« Traîtres… Tuez-les tous. » Douleur, colère, trahison, terreur. Du sang, partout, des cris, de douleur et de peur. Un novice, recroquevillé dans la salle du Conseil, tremblant, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. De la lave, des hurlements d'agonie. Un regard clair, voilé de douleur, de peine. « Commandant ? » Des massacres, partout, des Clones perdus, seuls. « Commandant ! »_

**« Commandant Kahlen ! »** Rayleigh ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec un cri et repoussa l'être qui avait agrippé son épaule pour la secouer. Elle utilisa la Force sans s'en rendre compte, si bien que le Clone vola à travers la pièce pour se cogner durement contre le mur derrière lui. Alors seulement, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits pour reconnaître le Capitaine Seven, visiblement sonné. Elle se releva précipitamment et fonça sur lui pour se laisser tomber à genoux, à côté de lui. **« Oh Force, je suis désolée, » **s'écria-t-elle avant de retirer le casque du Clone. Seven leva un regard complètement perdu vers elle et Rayleigh posa une main sur son front avant de la glisser jusqu'à sa joue, dans une caresse presque tendre. **« Seven, je vous prie de m'excuser, tout va bien ? »** demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée et le Clone grimaça en essayant de se redresser. **« Je, non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, »** marmonna-t-il, visiblement gêné. Elle secoua la tête vivement.

**« J'ai vu… des choses désagréables, j'étais encore prise dans cette vision, lorsque vous m'avez appelée, je ne vous aurais jamais attaqué autrement. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle sans comprendre l'angoisse qui enserrait son cœur à l'idée que le Clone puisse penser le contraire. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu ? La jeune femme était encore confuse. **« Je, bien sûr, Commandant, »** dit-il en se mettant debout avec son aide. **« Je venais vous prévenir, nous sommes sortis de l'hyperespace et allons atterrir sur Coruscant, »** dit-il en semblant avoir repris ses esprits. La Jedi hocha la tête. **« Bien, merci, et encore désolée, »** dit-elle tandis qu'il sortait de ses quartiers.

Rayleigh s'immobilisa et s'appuya contre la porte qui venait de se refermer pour inspirer profondément. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait encore l'impression d'entendre les cris qu'elle avait perçus dans sa vision. Elle ferma les yeux et passa une main sur son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Elle devait éclaircir tout cela au plus vite. En temps normal, elle serait allée voir son Maître pour lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait vu, ensemble, ils auraient tenté de comprendre, il aurait apaisé ses craintes. Vers qui pouvait-elle se tourner désormais ? Sa gorge se noua et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait perdu plus qu'un mentor, ce jour-là. C'était un ami, un père qui était mort dans cette maudite bataille.

La jeune femme se redressa et entreprit de se rhabiller convenablement. Elle noua sa ceinture autour de sa taille et y attacha ses deux sabrelasers avant de s'emparer de sa robe de Jedi qu'elle enfila rapidement. Puis elle sortit de ses quartiers au moment où le Cuyan se posait sur Coruscant, à en juger par l'arrêt des moteurs. Elle retrouva toute sa compagnie en salle d'embarquement, ils se tenaient droits, en attente de ses ordres. **« Je vais faire mon rapport au Conseil, vous avez quartiers-libres dans vos baraquements en attendant mon retour, »** dit-elle avant de s'éclipser du vaisseau. Elle traversa plusieurs hangars avant de trouver un speeder dans lequel elle sauta avant de se diriger vers le Temple. Le voyage ne lui prit que quelques minutes, aussi pénétra-t-elle rapidement dans l'immense bâtisse pour se diriger vers la salle du Conseil. Elle signala son arrivée devant les larges portes qui s'ouvrirent quelques secondes après pour la laisser entrer. Alors elle alla se placer au centre de la pièce, sous le regard attentif des Maîtres qui étaient tous rentrés de mission à l'exception de Plo Koon qui se trouvait là sous forme d'hologramme.

**« Jeune Kahlen, nous avons entendu dire que tu avais été blessée, comment vas-tu ? »** l'interrogea immédiatement Shaak Ti d'une voix douce. Rayleigh tenta un pauvre sourire. **« J'ai connu pire, Maître. Je regrette simplement d'avoir échoué, »** avoua-t-elle, amère. **« Puissant est le Comte Dooku. La honte tu ne dois pas éprouver, jeune Jedi, »** intervint alors Yoda en secouant la tête. **« Maîtres, je crains que la situation sur Dantooine ne soit pire que ce que nous pensions. A l'évidence, il s'agissait d'un piège. Je suis convaincue que Dooku souhaitait capturer l'un d'entre nous, pour quelles raisons… je l'ignore, »** admit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Les membres du Conseil échangèrent des regards confus et quelques paroles qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre. **« D'accord avec la Jedi, je suis, »** fit Maître Yoda en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. **« De sombres desseins animent le Comte, découvrir de quoi il s'agit, nous devons. M'employer à méditer, je vais, »** dit-il avant de se lever. Rayleigh estima que son rapport était achevé, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux en direction de Shaak Ti qui s'était levée également, certainement pour retourner sur Kamino où elle supervisait l'entraînement des Clones. Alors la jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. **« Maître ? »** appela-t-elle doucement, visiblement embarrassée et Shaak Ti plongea son doux regard dans le sien.

**« Je… Après mon affrontement avec le Comte Dooku, j'ai tenté de méditer sur la situation et je… J'ai vu des choses, une vision, je pense… » **tenta-t-elle d'expliquer et la Jedi afficha un air surpris. **« Allons marcher, tu veux bien ? » **lui proposa-t-elle en lui indiquant la sortie et la jeune femme hocha la tête. **« Une vision, dis-tu ? » **la questionna alors Shaak Ti, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans un vaste couloir du Temple. La gorge nouée, Rayleigh fronça les sourcils**. « Tout n'était que douleur, pour les Jedis, même les Novices… J'ai éprouvé… un immense sentiment de trahison, c'était… »** Elle s'interrompit tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son échine. Shaak Ti s'immobilisa et se tourna vers elle pour poser une main sur son épaule. **« Calme-toi, Rayleigh,** dit-elle d'une voix douce. **Ce que tu as vu… Nous ignorons si cela concerne le passé ou l'avenir et à quel point ça peut être proche de nous. »** La jeune femme secoua la tête. **« Les Clones, j'ai vu les Clones, eux aussi ils… se sentaient trahis, c'était affreux, » **murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Les traits de Shaak Ti semblèrent se durcir tel que peu tandis que l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. **« Nous vivons en des temps troublés, jeune Kahlen. Tes inquiétudes, le Conseil les a perçues également… Tout est sombre, même pour nous. Nous ignorons l'avenir, même si de telles visions nous sommes déjà apparues, nous ne connaissons pas tous les tenants et aboutissants… »** dit-elle en se remettant en marche, lentement. Rayleigh la suivit, la gorge nouée.

**« Je ferai part de ce que tu as vu au Conseil, mais ne sombre pas dans ces visions, Rayleigh, elles semblent t'avoir beaucoup secouées et je crains que la peur qui s'empare de toi ne te mène à un sombre avenir, »** poursuivit-elle avec beaucoup de précautions. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres mais hocha la tête. **« Je dois retourner sur Kamino et toi, tu as besoin de repos, » **dit-elle en s'immobilisant et Rayleigh réalisa qu'elles étaient arrivées dans l'aile des quartiers Jedis. **« Si jamais de telles visions te parviennent à nouveau, fais-en part à Maître Yoda, il saura te conseiller mieux que moi, »** dit-elle avec un doux sourire et la jeune femme hocha la tête. **« Que la Force soit avec vous, Maître, » **murmura-t-elle et Shaak Ti la salua**. « Et avec toi. »** La rousse la regarda s'éloigner de son pas tranquille et pénétra dans sa petite chambre. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe de Jedi et de sa tunique en grimaçant, réalisant que son dos lui faisait encore très mal. Mais elle était épuisée et décida qu'elle irait voir les Guérisseurs Jedis le lendemain. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et retira ses bottes de cuir avant de faire de même avec son pantalon. Puis elle enfila des vêtements plus confortables et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, complètement épuisée.

— **ϾҨϿ —**

**Ne'johaa, dik'ut = La ferme, idiot.**

**Ner vod = Mon frère. **

Hop, le deuxième chapitre. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je compte prendre un peu d'avance dans l'histoire avant d'en publier d'autres, je ne voudrais pas tout vous donner d'un coup… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, dans une review !


End file.
